


Bracelets

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bracelets, Comfort, Error and Ink both have bad memory, M/M, Repressed Memories, The Anti-Void, They can also regenerate after death lmao, idk what to tag this as ngl, mostly comes off as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Ink has had a nice little bracelet for as long as he could remember. It was blue and made out of stringsBut, there's no way Error of all people would make him a gift, right?
Relationships: Error/Ink
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> errink is all i really care about rn tbh :weary:

Ink stared at the bracelet for a while. It was old and faded, but it still held together very well. He’s not even sure why he has it honestly. It’s blue. He doesn’t remember, but he’s pretty sure blue isn’t his favorite color. He looks at his scarf. Yep. It definitely isn’t blue.

This isn’t the first time he’s wondered about it. And he might do it a bit often because he vaguely remembers asking himself why he had this once before. So he has some useless bracelet that he doesn’t even remember. He might as well throw it away, right? He’s tried. Many times. But each time he tried to part with it... he’d find himself suddenly sad and he just can’t let it go. It’s weird.

Ink sighs and stares at it for a moment. A blue bracelet made out of... He looks closely at it. Strings. Strings?? Blue strings??? Error is the only thing that comes to mind. They’re sworn enemies! At least… that’s what Error says. Why in all of the Multiverse would Error make him a bracelet? Ink lets out a groan. Maybe he should ask him! Then again, Error’s memory is just as bad his.

Well... doesn’t hurt to try! Besides- It’s always fun to mess with the guy! Ink glances at the bracelet once more before grabbing his paintbrush and painting a nice portal. He drops through and he's now in the anti-void. He looks around for a moment, but he's suddenly wrapped up in strings and hung upside down from the... ceiling?

”How many times do I have to tell you not to come here. It's bad enough I have to see you while I'm working.” A glitchy voice growls.

“Huh? You have? I don’t recall.” Oh, he does. “I’ll try to remember that!” He smiles

“You say that every fucking time!” Error reveals himself and walks in front of Ink.

“But, Error! I had an important question!”

“I doubt it.” He sighs. “But, what?”

“Um...” He wiggles under the strings. “Can you free me? I need my arm-“

Error groans and loosens the strings only slightly. Ink struggles for just a moment, but sticks out his arm, revealing the bracelet.

“What? What are you showing me?”

“This! He shakes his arm. Look at the bracelet!”

Error grabs Ink’s arm and stares at it for a moment. “Huh...”

“Did you just touch me? Woah! You’re wearing gloves!” His eyes shift to stars. “Are you changing up your outfit again?? Can I help!”

He looks up and squints. “No. Fuck you. I’m wearing gloves so I can kill you more harshly.”

“Ouch. I’d rather not die again. It took me a while to come back last time, y’know...”

”It was a very nice week.” He snickers. ”Besides, It takes me a week quite often. It's only fair.”

”One day, I won’t regenerate and you'll be sad, Error!” He sticks out his tongue.

”Yeah, I'm sure.” He takes his attention back to the bracelet once more. ”Huh... So you took my strings and made some jewelry? Weirdo.” He drops his hand.

“No! I didn’t make it! It’s just been there... for as long as I can remember...”

Error stares at him for a moment then lifts one arm. “Like mine.” Once his sleeve falls down, at the base of his gloves, Ink can see he has a bracelet as well. The base is black, but decorated rather colorfully.

”Woah! Let me see!” Ink reaches out to him, but the strings are suddenly tight around him again. ”Um. Ow?” He pouts.

“Don’t touch me, idiot.”

He huffs. “Yeah, whatever! Just let me see it!”

Error holds his arm up in front of him, out of arm's reach. “There. Look at it.”

“Aw, come on! Take it off and let me hold it!”

Error quickly moves back, putting his hand over the bracelet. “Absolutely not! There’s no way I’m letting _you _of all people touch it.”__

__“Huh... you care about that thing?”_ _

__Error narrows his eyes at him before walking over and grabbing Ink’s wrist. “Alright. Let me take yours off then.”_ _

__Ink’s eyes go blank for a moment before his eyelights return, a deep blue. “No! No! Don’t take it! Please!”_ _

__Error lets go of his hand and crosses his arms. “That’s what I thought.”_ _

__Ink holds his hand to his chest, trying to calm himself down. “Can you let me down now.”_ _

__“If I do, you better leave. Why are you even here?! I’m just relaxing today.”_ _

__“I wanted to ask about the bracelet.”_ _

__Error nods, waving a hand slightly. “Right, right.” He shrugs. “Dunno. You can go now.” He snaps his fingers and Ink drops to the ground._ _

__Ink oofs as he hits the surface. “Ow...” He sits up and looks at the bracelet once more. “Error... Come on... These bracelets are connected to us.”_ _

__Error knew that, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_ _

__Ink looks up, pouting slightly. He points at his wrist. “Blue strings! Just like yours.” He then points at Error’s. “It’s made out of ink with colorful beads. _We _made them Error! For each other!”___ _

____Error’s eyes widened before he quickly glares at Ink. “I would never make anything for you, nor would I accept any gift from you.”_ _ _ _

____“I know! It sounds insane, but-“ He stands up. “It’s the only thing that makes sense.”_ _ _ _

____Error looks down at the colorful accessory._ _ _ _

____Ink steps forward. “We, uh... we don’t have a good memory, y’know.”_ _ _ _

____Error grabs his wrist and shakes his head. “Shut up.”_ _ _ _

____He takes another step. “And sometimes we lose, like... huge chunks of memory when we revive.”_ _ _ _

____“I _said _shut up!”___ _ _ _

______“Maybe...” He gets even closer. “We were fr-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Error rips his bracelet off. “There’s no way in hell, that I’d ever be friends with you!” Then it gets thrown across the antivoid. He glares at Ink, huffing. “Get it, dumbass?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ink blinks, his eyelights becoming blue once more. “Ow.” He puts a hand over his chest. “Why... did that hurt so much...?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Error just stares at him before glancing over at his old bracelet. But, he quickly double takes. He feels like his soul just shattered. How could he do that? _Why _would he do that? That thing meant the world to him! His expression quickly softens. “Oh no.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Ink stares ahead blankly for a moment before looking up at the other. “E- Error are you okay? You’re glitching an awful lot. Are you going to crash??”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, his eyes start to water and he runs over to the thing he tried to throw away. When he got to it, he dropped to his knees and the tears started to fall. “I broke it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ink just watched him. He’s never seen Error cry before. At least... He’s pretty sure he hasn’t... “E- Error-!” He quickly makes his way next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He held the bracelet in his hands before clutching it and holding it to his chest. There’s something about it. He doesn’t know what. He just knows he adores that bracelet more than anything in this horrible multiverse. He curled up and softly cried, holding it near him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Error...” Without thinking, Ink placed a gentle hand on the other’s back. “Let me fix it for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The touch didn’t seem to bother him. “I ruined it. I’m sorry.” _Why _is he sorry? He’s never been sorry to Ink about anything. These things just keep happening. The two can’t seem to control it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just hand me the bracelet, honey. Everything is okay. No one is mad at you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Error reluctantly hands it over. “I ruin everything I touch...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No you don’t. You just slip up from time to time.” Ink tries to sooth Error with his words as he looked over the bracelet. He grabs one of his smaller brushes and starts to seal the bracelet back together. “It’s okay if you mess up. Nobody’s perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Error just covers his face and tries to pull himself together. He takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After a moment Ink looks at the bracelet and smiles. “Good as new!” He hands it to Error._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Error looks over before taking the bracelet and quickly slipping it on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There’s a moment of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What the hell just happened.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I dunno. I feel like I just got teleported into the reality of a different AU that involves us. One where we actually _like _each other.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Error quickly stands and fixes himself up. “Yeah. Ew. Whatever that was. It didn’t happen.” He looks down at Ink and squints. “Did you call me ‘honey’?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Uh-!” Ink averts his eyes, blushing. “I- it was reflex, okay?? You let me touch you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I hardly knew what was happening! I was too distracted!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah! ‘Cause you were crying!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You coddled me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That!! Was also reflex!!” Ink’s a flustered mess now. Why did he do all that? Seeing Error upset just made him want to hold him. He doesn’t feel that way about anyone else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Error wipes his face once more, in an attempt to make it as if he never cried. “Okay. After that little... experience... maybe I can say we knew each other once before.” He turns to him. “But, now. It’s different. You’re the bane of my existence, Ink. And it’s going to stay that way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He sighs. “Oh, I know! We’ll forget this event by tomorrow anyhow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Error nods. “Yeah. So do me a favor and fuck off. I’d like to go back to relaxing. I’ll meet you again when it’s time to kill you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ink nods and gives him a smile. “Of course, Error.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
